Good Ending
There is a Good Ending (also called the Paint path or Heartwarming Ending) in Epic Mickey and Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. If Mickey chose the Paint path, then this ending will play. ''Epic Mickey'' *Small Pete starts working good with all of the Gremlins. (for showing his ship log to him (whether or not you showed it to Gremlin Benett first) *Eight Gremlins dance to "It's a Small World" and play with the Clock Tower watching them nearby. (for redeeming the Clock Tower) *Pete Pan fights Animatronic Captain Hook and the latter slashes the former, then laughs heartily of having his adversary putting up in good spirits fighting him (for saving his Sprite and not killing Hook/smashing him to bits). *Petetronic and Gremlin Nova, Gremlin Sparks, and the other three Gremlins in Tomorrow City ride on the Rocket Ride (for redeeming Petetronic). *Big Bad Pete gives away fireworks to the citizens of Mean Street. (for completing his Bunny Roundup quests, as well as helping Small Pete, redeeming Petetronic, saving Pete Pan's Sprite and recovering the Colonel Pete cartoons) *The Mean Street citizens give Horace praise for his success at being a detective. (for solving all of his cases) *Animatronic Daisy, outside the Tiki Hut in Ventureland, grabs a tiki mask that looks like Donald and holds it dearly. (for finding all of her parts) *Animatronic Goofy cleans OsTown with his vacuum leg while hopping on his other leg. (for finding all of his parts) *Animatronic Donald is talking to a Gremlin in Bog Easy, until a Lonesome Ghost appears and spooks him. Donald angrily squawks at the ghost for scaring him while the Gremlin laughs. (for finding all of his parts) ''Epic Mickey 2'' *The Mad Doctor's Animatronic Arachnid begins to fall. Oswald goes to save him when he does so, but then he grabs Oswald, intent on taking the rabbit with him. Mickey tries to get him to let go and sprays paint at him, which makes part of his face come back again. This brings him to his senses but they still fall, and the Mad Doctor grabs Mickey and Oswald and uses his rocket feet to escape. They land near the start of the Mad Doctor's Ride. The ride stops and frees everyone. He then sings "That's What Heroes Do". During the song, the Tint Guardians turn him into a Cartoon again, and he truly reforms. The Mad Doctor later appears with Mickey and Oswald on their float during the parade (If you redeem the Mad Doctor in the final boss (if you paint in the claw first)). *The Blotworx Dragon is at the parade on Mean Street and breathes hearts instead of thinner gas as he passes through the street (for redeeming him and only if you didn't take the secret projector in Disney Gulch). *Horace hands Clarabelle a book with info on some of the cases he's working on (If you get him to let Clarabelle be his assistant in the Horace's Assistant Assistance side quest). *Prescott's Mech follows behind the Dragon and waves as it passes by (for filling the pump on the cannon with paint and breaking through machinery to paint in the gears and power them up with electricity to Prescott's Mech (only if you didn't take the secret projector in the Floatyard). *Ghost Ian is celebrating with some Spatters as he gives them Ice Cream cones (If you befriended the Spatters in Blot Alley) and Deloris the Slobber offers Paulie one (If she is befriended in Fort Wasteland). *Animatronic Donald gives Animatronic Daisy some flowers which she accepts from him (If you fixed his boat). *As the Petes plan their scheme after the credits roll, Petetronic is nowhere in sight (for helping him deal with the Blotworx in Blot Alley). Trivia *Yen Sid's quotes in the first game's ending go along with its events ("Struggles we faced or avoided" during Small Pete, refering to the ship log). ("How well we manage time" during the Clocktower, referring to redeeming him or killing him). ("Enemies defeated or redeemed" during Captain Hook and Pete Pan, refering to saving the Sprite or destroying Hook). ("The ways in which we treat others" during Petetronic and Big Bad Pete, refering to redeeming or defeating the former and the latter's side missions). ("and perhaps most important friendships we nurtured or neglected" during Horace, Animatronic Daisy, Animatronic Goofy and Animatronic Donald, refering to putting the animatronics back together and solving cases for Horace or ignoring them). *Epic Mickey 2 treats the good ending of the first game as canon. *Also canon in Epic Mickey 2 is Telephone's destruction by Gremlin Prescott. Category:Game Mechanics